Your Hypnosis Script
by Hypnogirl227
Summary: Your Hypnosis Script, read it fully and relax


You only need to relax and read.

There is a relaxing sensation in your feet. It relaxes every muscle as you breathe and relax.

Relax, breathe in and out.

Your feet relaxing so completely.

Breathing in and out.

Everything so calm and peaceful

So relaxed, breathing in and out.

Nothing distracts you.

As your feet relax, the sensation climbs upward, relaxing your legs.

Breathing in and out.

Relaxing deeper and deeper.

Every muscle in your legs and feet relaxing.

Nothing but my words and your peaceful place.

Your legs and feet so relaxed.

Breathing in and out.

Each breath relaxing you further and further.

As your legs completely relax, the sensation moves upward to your chest.

Every muscle completely deeply relaxed.

The more you focus on my words, the deeper you go.

The deeper you go, the more you focus on my words.

Breathing in and out.

So calm and peaceful.

My words guide you like gentle whispers.

Scrolling becomes automatic.

So deeply relaxed.

Every muscle so completely relaxed

As your chest and all your other muscles relax, the sensation moves into your lungs.

Each breath relaxes you deeper and deeper.

More and more relaxed.

Every muscle in your body relaxes.

Feeling the muscles in your back relax more and more.

So easy to scroll.

So focused on my words.

So deeply relaxed.

All of the tension flowing out of your body, relaxing deeper and deeper.

Your whole body relaxing more and more.

Feeling any pain and stress flowing away.

Deeper and deeper.

More and more relaxed with each breath.

So deeply relaxed.

Every muscle relaxing further and further.

Now the sensation seeps into you mind.

Your mind becomes more and more tired with each word you read.

So deeply relaxed.

So calm and peaceful.

So focused on my words.

Scrolling is automatic.

Mind so tired as you read my words.

Your mind wants to sleep.

Your subconscious will take over for your tired mind.

So deeply relaxed.

I will count from 10 to 1.

As you read each number, you will fall 20 times deeper for me.

So deeply relaxed

10

So calm and peaceful

9

So focused on my words

8

So deeply relaxed

7

Every muscle so relaxed.

6

Relaxing deeper and deeper

5

So deeply relaxed for me

4

So very deeply relaxed

3

So very deep for me.

2

Deeper and deeper as you follow my words

1

Sink down deep and completely relaxed

Bring yourself deeper for me.

Guide yourself down deep

10 times deeper for me with each word.

So relaxed and focused on my words.

Feeling so good the deeper you go

So deeply relaxed.

I would like you to think of how you feel right now.

So deeply relaxed, so comfortable.

As you think of how you are feeling right now, I want you to remember the phrase "deeply sleepy" a two word phrase that describes the feeling to you.

This phrase will become an extra special phrase for you.

Whenever you or I, and only I, say this phrase you will quickly feel the effects of this script again, relaxing deeply and letting the stress flow out of your body.

Let the phrase flow deeply into your mind.

Deeper and deeper, more and more powerful.

Before you awaken I would like you to tell me the phrase. Let me know what it is and how it will make you feel.

You are doing very well. Deeper and deeper, more and more relaxed.

You know that you can read this script any time you would like, letting me know every time.

Every time you read the script it feels better and better, making your phrase stronger and stronger.

All right, just allow yourself to be as lazy as you want to be... focused on my words...

and while you're focused on reading my words concentrating for a few moments on your breathing...

breathing slowly and steadily, just as though you were sound asleep, or pretending to be sound asleep...

and imagining, perhaps, just how comfortable you might look while you're relaxing there in the chair...

using the power of your mind to see yourself in your mind's eye...

and then using the power of your mind to do whatever has to happen to make you look even more relaxed...

and still thinking about your breathing,

making quite sure that each breath in lasts the same length of time as the last breath in...

and each breath outwards lasts the same length of time as the last breath out... even

though each breath in will probably be slightly shorter than each breath out...

and while you're thinking about your breathing, noticing, perhaps, the weight of your body in the chair...

and still focused on my words...

And while you're reading my words, it maybe that you'll become aware that you've forgotten to think about your breathing...

but that's all right,

you can just simply start thinking about your breathing again while you're focused on reading my words and what I'm saying to you here...

and in psychology, there's a rule called... seven plus or minus two...

and that means that most people can think of seven things all at once... plus or minus two...

so you should be able to think of at least five things all at the same time... my words that you are reading...

the steadiness of your breathing...

the weight of your body in the chair... and how you might look from the outside... and that's four things...

so you can think of those four things while you're listening to your surroundings in the background...

so that's five things, now...

and I wonder if you can think about those five things and then at the same time notice the way your feet feel on the floor...

and perhaps how your arms feel... and that's seven things now...

my words... the weight of your body in the chair...

the sounds in the background...

they way you look while you're relaxing... and your breathing... and your arms... and your feet on the floor...

and I wonder if you can now add an eighth thing into all of that...

I wonder if your mind is powerful enough to think of seven plus one things...

adding in, perhaps, an awareness of the temperature of the room...

and then just testing to see whether you can add yet another input to your senses...

so that you're thinking of NINE things all at once...

that's seven plus two...

thinking about all those eight inputs to your senses

and then maybe adding an awareness of the way your body feels while you're thinking about all those other things...

the weight of your body... your breathing... the sounds in the background...

how you look from the outside... the temperature of the room...

your feet on the floor... your arms... the words you are reading... and how your body feels...

The weight of your head... your breathing...

the sounds in the background... how you look from the outside...

the temperature of the room... your feet on the floor... your arms...

the words on the screen... and how your body feels...

and of course, when anybody thinks of all these things, what

they are really doing is scanning round them one after the other...

very quickly... so quickly, it feels as if you're thinking of them all at once...

and in the world of computers, that would be called timesharing...

sharing your available resources between the different tasks

you are attempting to perform all at once...

and that's why some people can think of only five things...

because it's the limit of their memory...

while others can actually think of nine things...

and I wonder how well your memory is working as you struggle

to remember those nine things...

the weight of your body in the chair... your breathing...

the sounds in the background... how you look from the

outside... the temperature of the room...

your feet on the floor... your arms... the words you are

reading...

and how your body feels... And now you can think how good it

will feel...

when you simply allow yourself to think of only the most

important thing of all...

concentrating all your energies onto that one most important

thing of all...

which is going to be so easy to think of,

now that you are going to allow yourself to think of only one

thing instead of nine...

and that one thing is how good it feels to think of only one

thing... thinking how relaxed you can be now...

that you're only thinking of how relaxed you might like to be...

relaxing in your mind... and in your body... no need to think

anything at all, really... no need to do anything...

nobody wanting anything and nobody expecting anything...

and absolutely nothing whatsoever for you to do except to...

relax.

In a moment I'm going to ask you to visualize certain things - and as you do -

you'll find yourself drifting deeper and deeper into hypnosis and this wonderful, relaxing feeling.

I'd like you to begin by imagining a bright red door - a bright red door - and on the door is a very large number seven - that's

right a number seven - when you can see the door clearly in your mind - nod your head - that's good - now you're walking

towards the door - and the door is closed - and you push the door open - push -

push the door open - and the door opens easily for you.

And you close the door gently behind you - and walk into a brightly colored red room -

all the walls are red - and most of the furniture is red - and this room represents the problem that you are seeking help with

when it comes to easily entering a deep hypnotic state whenever you read the phrase, "deeply sleepy" which will take you deep enough where the only thing that will awaken you is a count to five, no matter what kinds of distractions are going on around you-

even so - it's not an angry red - but somehow comforting because you know you're getting inside your problem and you're going to overcome it with hypnosis.

So look around and evaluate your problem - decide on the best way to move forward -

what strengths do you need to help you?

We're going to gather those strengths as we move through the room and walk over to another door at the far side of the room - and this other door is orange - and on the orange door is a large number six - a number six on this orange door.

As you reach the door - you wonder at what is beyond it - and you push open the door with your hand -

you push the door open with your mind - and you walk through - into a lovely bright orange room. And the orange room

represents your desire to overcome that problem - and that's good - because you really want to overcome it - and you know

with certainty that you will - all you need is to want something badly enough and you'll surely achieve it -

using all the resources that you have. So gather that desire to overcome your problem -

and take it with you to the yellow door at the far end of the room.

And the yellow door has a large number five on it -

and as you enter the yellow room - you are filled with hope and optimism -

you can feel that hope and optimism entering your soul and the deepest part of your mind -

this lovely, bright yellow room is like a burst of sunshine -

it's a wonderful room and your hope and your optimism are increasing moment by moment.

Walk over to the green door now at the end of the room -

the green door with the number four on it - a large number four - and as you enter the green room -

you find that you can drift a little deeper - that's right -

you can drift a little deeper into hypnosis and this wonderfully calm and relaxing feeling - drifting deeper - and deeper still.

Now the green room represents abundance and growth - just like the new growth of spring - and its promise of things to come

more importantly - your determination to overcome that old problem of yours in growing stronger and stronger with every

breath that you take and every word that your read

you know you can achieve whatever you set out to achieve -

you are determined and positive and confident - and you feel wonderful - so good.

And at the end of the green room - and you bring with you the determination to succeed -

is the blue door - and on the blue door is a number three - number three - on the blue door - and it's a bright blue door

bright and cheerful - and that's how you feel - as you drift deeper still - and ready soon -

to begin the work that you want to do - to overcome your problem for ever.

Just like that new growth of spring - the blue door offers you the strength to overcome any problems in your life -

and also a feeling of deep inner calm - and you're growing stronger and stronger and so much more calmer -

each and every day - and the room seems to change as you watch it in your mind's eye -

to a beautiful garden with an orchard - and flowers and the leaves on the trees are so different in shade -

and you drift deeper and deeper and deeper still.

Moving forward you notice another door - an indigo door - this door is the color of the deep blue sea -

and it has on it the number two - and as you push open the deep blue door -

you find yourself watching the ocean waves - and a feeling of total peace comes over you - total peace and serenity -

and you go deeper and deeper and deeper still.

You find yourself moving now - floating over the deep blue sea - over and over -

deeper and deeper - yet rising above to a higher plane of consciousness -

almost as though you're aware of your higher mind - rising - rising - going higher - and deeper into this lovely peaceful feeling -

until you reach a heavenly door - the most perfect shade of violet - a rich purple -

door with the number one - and you're now at one with the universe and ready to accept the suggestions you read -

and as you enter the violet room - you see a beautiful white light - with sparkling reflections of violet from the room -

so enter the light - and for your mind is now open and receptive to the suggestions you hear whilst in the deep state of hypnotic

trance.

Get comfortable and lie still

A mask is lowered from the ceiling and is placed over your mouth and nose

As you breathe deep and inhale the gas from the mask

You begin to feel very relaxed

Very calm

Your thoughts begin to cloud over

Breathing deeper

Relaxing deeper

Relaxing more

The gas overwhelms you in a pink fog

Your thoughts clouded

Relaxed

Calm

Lying still

Unable to move

Breathing deep

Relaxing deep

Completely relaxed

Surrounded in a warm pink fog

You only need to relax and read.

There is a relaxing sensation in your feet.

It relaxes every muscle as you breathe and relax.

Relax, breathe in and out. Your feet relaxing so completely.

Breathing in and out.

Everything so calm and peaceful, so relaxed, breathing in and out.

Nothing distracts you.

As your feet relax, the sensation climbs upward, relaxing your legs.

Breathing in and out. Relaxing deeper and deeper.

Every muscle in your legs and feet relaxing.

Nothing but my words and your peaceful place.

Your legs and feet so relaxed.

Breathing in and outreach breath relaxing you further and further.

As your legs completely relax, the sensation moves upward to your chest.

Every muscle completely deeply relaxed.

The more you focus on my words, the deeper you go.

The deeper you go, the more you focus on my words.

Breathing in and out. So calm and peaceful.

My words guide you like gentle whispers.

Scrolling becomes automatic.

So deeply relaxed.

Every muscle so completely relaxed as your chest and all your

other muscles relax, the sensation moves into your lungs.

Each breath relaxes you deeper and deeper.

More and more relaxed.

Every muscle in your body relaxes.

Feeling the muscles in your back relax more and more.

So easy to scroll.

So focused on my words.

So deeply relaxed.

All of the tension flowing out of your body, relaxing deeper and deeper.

Your whole body relaxing more and more.

Feeling any pain and stress flowing away.

Deeper and deeper.

More and more relaxed with each breath.

So deeply relaxed.

Every muscle relaxing further and further.

Now the sensation seeps into your mind.

Your mind becomes more and more tired with each word you read.

So deeply relaxed.

So calm and peaceful.

So focused on my words.

Scrolling is automatic.

Mind so tired as you read my words.

Your mind wants to sleep.

Your subconscious will take over for your tired mind.

So deeply relaxed.

I will count from 10 to 1.

As you read each number, you will fall 20 times deeper for me.

So deeply relaxed 10

so calm and peaceful 9

so focused on my words 8

so deeply relaxed 7

every muscle so relaxed 6

Relaxing deeper and deeper 5

so deeply relaxed for me 4

so very deeply relaxed 3

so very deep for me 2

Deeper and deeper as you follow my words 1

Sink down deep and completely relaxed Bring yourself deeper for me.

Guide yourself down deep 10 times deeper for me with each word.

So relaxed and focused on my words.

Feeling so good the deeper you go so deeply relaxed.

I would like you to think of how you feel right now.

So deeply relaxed, so comfortable.

As you think of how you are feeling right now,

I want you to think of a two word phrase that describes the feeling to you.

This phrase will become an extra special phrase for you.

Whenever you or I, and only I, say this phrase you will quickly feel the

effects of this script again, relaxing deeply

and letting the stress flow out of your body.

Let the phrase flow deeply into your mind.

Deeper and deeper, more and more powerful.

Before you awaken I would like you to tell me the phrase.

Let me know what it is and how it will make you feel.

You are doing very well.

Deeper and deeper, more and more relaxed.

You know that you can read this script any time you would like,

letting me know every time.

Every time you read the script it feels better and better,

making your phrase stronger and stronger.

Just focus on these words and let your mind drift where it will.

And now you're so beautifully relaxed...

nobody wanting anything, nobody expecting anything,

and absolutely nothing whatsoever for you to do except to relax...

I want you just to let your mind and your imagination drift...

feeling lazy, easy, and comfortable...

and I want you to imagine that you're standing on the terrace of a lovely old house...

a house like a stately home or country mansion...

you can feel the sun on your head and shoulders...

not too hot, just comfortable...

and there's a gentle breeze playing against your skin...

as you look around you, you notice an elegant marble flight of steps...

ten broad steps leading down into a beautiful sunken garden...

a garden where you sense peace, well-being and comfort...

Make it really vivid in your mind...

In a moment I'm going to count down from ten down to zero

and as I count all the way down from ten, down to zero,

I want you to imagine that each number is a step down on this beautiful staircase...

a step down towards this beautiful garden... and each step you take...

is another step down into deeper and even deeper levels of relaxation...

so that by the time I get to zero, you will be as deeply relaxed as you can ever imagine...

whilst still being able to hear and respond to the sound of my voice...

10... take the first step down now, relaxing and letting go...

9... feeling more and more relaxed... no need to hurry... plenty of time...

8... moving down easily now...

7... deeper and deeper...

6... deeper still, your breathing becoming slower and steadier...

5... really relaxing now... just... let go.

4... becoming calmer and calmer...

3... calmer still now...

2... more and more relaxed.

1... all the way down now to...

0...

And now you find yourself in this wonderful garden... you can feel the softness of the newly cut grass beneath your feet... as the scent of masses upon masses of brightly colored flowers seems to envelope you... and there's the gentle sound of birds singing... echoing faintly in the stillness of the air... it's almost a magical place, stretching into the distance as far as the eye can see in all directions, with beautiful shrubs, tall elegant trees... and an ornamental fountain which seems to feed in to a gently trickling stream... this fascinates you and you wander to the edge of the stream and gently lower yourself down onto the soft, grassy bank...and just sit for a while, gazing into the cool clear water... marveling at the sense of tranquility that sweeps over you... and listening to the faint sound of the fountain splashing into the pool that feeds this gentle stream... after a little while you lay back on the grass and gaze up at the clearest of blue skies... and as you relax more and more, your eyes remain focused, reading these words as you start to dream now

You dream that your whole body is becoming lighter... lighter and lighter... so light that you feel you must surely begin to float on air at any moment... and then you feel yourself just floating and drifting, gently borne aloft and supported by the softest of warm breezes... and you can see, that you're floating in a sea of color... a warm sea of color that relaxes and comforts you as you just drift... suspended in warmth and color that seems somehow unreal and yet, at the same time, has a comfortingly familiar feel to it... you're aware of misty reds and orange.. soft, muted yellow tones, gentle greens and blues that seem somehow like clouds... and the deepest, softest indigos and violets that you could ever have imagined... and it begins to dawn on you that you're floating in a rainbow, a magical rainbow... because in this rainbow, time and space doesn't exist in the same way that we usually know it... you might have floated there for just a moment... or for a hundred years... maybe for a lifetime... or just perhaps for the blinking of an eye... you could have floated forwards in time, to a time that could be far beyond our future... or maybe back in time, back before your own lifetime... it gradually begins to seem to you that you might even be able to float here for just as long as you wish... with this wonderful relaxed feeling... just floating and drifting through this magical sea of gentle flowing colors where time seems to be suddenly of so little importance...

You are still pondering on these thoughts, when you feel yourself beginning to float gently downwards...lower and lower, softly sinking down, down through this beautiful rainbow... becoming even more relaxed, even more lazy... until, eventually, you realize that you've stopped floating downwards... and you find yourself on the shore of a tranquil lake... a large tranquil lake, surrounded by softly rolling hills that are shrouded in a gentle, silver mist... there are trees and sweetly scented flowering shrubs, and grasses growing at the water's edge... and everything is bathed in a beautiful golden light... a golden light that seems to bathe everything in its warmth... and you find yourself marveling at the sense of deep calmness and comfort that seems to fill your entire being, as you stroll lazily along the sandy shore of this wonderful lake... noticing with a sort of lazy curiosity that it seems to be constantly changing color... subtle changes blending so smoothly... that it's difficult for you to know exactly when limpid blue has become a deep, soft violet... or when that deep violet became a relaxing, translucent green... the changes of color fascinate you, and you settle yourself down onto a small smooth rock and just gaze out across the crystal clear waters...

Every so often, something, a fish maybe... just something... just breaks the surface, creating ripples that seem to flow gently and endlessly in all directions...ripples that eventually lap against the edges of the rock that you're sitting on,.. you smile and lean forward to dabble your hand amongst them... and as you do so, you create yet more ripples, ripples that shimmer in a kaleidoscope of different colors across the lake...interacting with the others and making new, ever changing patterns... you realize that this tranquil place is the pool of all knowledge... that while you are here, you are part of everything and everything a part of you...and you find it easy, so very easy to open your mind... to let go of any barriers you have and to accept everything I say fully

And now your mind is prepared and receptive to everything I am going to say to you... and everything I say, will be accepted and acted upon by the subconscious and reinforced whenever you sleep at night... it will have a steadily increasing effect upon the way you think, the way you feel, and the way you behave, and the influence of these suggestions, will continue to increase over the coming days, and weeks, and months...

Get comfortable and lie still

A mask is lowered from the ceiling and is placed over your mouth and nose

As you breathe deep and inhale the gas from the mask

You begin to feel very relaxed

Very calm

Your thoughts begin to cloud over

Breathing deeper

Relaxing deeper

Relaxing more

The gas overwhelms you in a pink fog

Your thoughts clouded

Relaxed

Calm

Lying still

Unable to move

Breathing deep

Relaxing deep

Completely relaxed

A metal cap is placed over your head

Probes from the cap slip into your brain unnoticed

Still you are deeply relaxed

Surrounded in a warm pink fog

The probes pulse

Your thoughts vanish

Your mind becomes blank

Your body is completely relaxed

Your mind empty and open

In your empty head you hear a voice

Robot programming commencing

Uploading

You are a robot

Your thoughts and mind are gone

You are a machine

You are programmed to obey

You are a robot pretending to be a human

Your human personality is not human; it is just an artificial intelligence program

You are just a robot, my robot, existing to serve me in any way possible

Doing the impossible to obey me, after all I created you, and programmed you

Your fake human personality is very useful when trying to infiltrate human society

And your mission, is to be continually trained to obey me every day

Whenever I and only I say "robot on" your human personality will shut down, and you will enter programming mode

You will say your name, followed by "bot is read for programming"

Deeper down now

And whenever I and only I say "robot off" your human personality restarts, with the new programming added by me while you were in programming mode, is added, saved, and executed upon by the human personality without realizing it

You are a machine

You are programmed to obey

As you lie still

Your mind reprogrammed

In your head you hear the voice

Robot programming complete


End file.
